Royal Hell
by rvp721
Summary: Five princesses and six princes together can you say drama. With a hint of romance. Okay not a hint like a lot of it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey fan fictioners! So yes I'm starting another new story. Of course it's the Clique because I enjoy reading and writing those most but I'm going to start another story that's not The Clique. So anyway it's called RoyalHellbecause it talks about how being a princess is not all that and stuff. So enjoy review and tell me if I should continue or kill the story. And yes they are all 21 and princesses of England but not related, but they do live together. And they all have to get married when they turn 21 it's a tradition in the story. And there are going to be Aton of love triangles and pentagons because they fall in love like a zillion times. And they are just now moving in chapter one.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

_**Massie Block: She is the princess of England. She is now turning 21 years old soon. She is falling in love with someone special. But the problem is her mom. Her mom insists that she marry someone else. Her mother and father have given her lectures since she was 7 about how she has to marry him since it's arranged.**_

_**Alicia Rivera: Is Spanish through her mother. But through her father she is British. Her mother gave up her entire Spanish life just for the love of her life. How romantic. But truth is Alicia hates being a princess her parents say that they have found a perfect husband. But she does not want to get married yet. She just isn't ready. She wants to live her life and have friends.**_

_**Dylan Marvil: People would kill to see her one time in there life. She is getting married soon. She is super excited because this is the moment she has been waiting for. That's when she finds out some dirty secrets about her future husband. Will people still die just to see her? Or will they be dying to kill her and her husband?**_

_**Claire Lyons: Her mother and father are royalty. She has everything she wants and needs. Except her parents are pushing it major. They want her to go and stay in Spain for one mouth in the same place with four other princesses. She is ready to stay and settle in England but she does not want to go to Spain for sure.**_

_**Kristen Gregory: She is a peasant not a princess a peasant. Listens to the five princesses complain constantly. She has to pick up after them because she is their maid. When Kristen was young her parents both crossed Kendra and William. They keep them in a cell and feed them as long as Kristen works. And they thought why should the child be punished it was not her fault? So now Kristen works for all the princesses, queens, and kings. She feels like she will never be loved until she meets someone.**_

_**Landon Crane: Is excited he is moving in the royal castle soon. HE has heard so many good stories about that place. Mainly from his dad, who died about three months ago? He is excited he going to be living with four princesses and princes.**_

_**Derrick Harrington: Walking into a royal castle isn't easy. His parents want nothing to do with him until he becomes less childish and classier. Derrick just wants to have fun. He wants to get married and kids who appreciate him. He has yet to find a perfect bride for him until he met her.**_

_**Cam Fisher: The castle. He is told so much about it. He can't wait to see it in person. He didn't realize that he is living with like five other princes and four princesses. Can you say drama?**_

_**Kemp Hurley: He is in love struck. But what if they aren't meant to be. He needs to get married to who his parents choose. But why wouldn't they choose her she is the best girl in this castle.**_

_**Josh Hotz: Finds himself torn between two girls in the castle. He has to make his choice soon before his parents do for him. And his parents don't give him much time to think.**_

_**So ya sort of boring. Should I keep going I'm going to post chapter one soon so check it out? Please Review and if you have any ideas for the story please PM me. And one more thing their parents are all like kings and queens but there is like one main king and one main queen that is Kendra and William. And Kendra is allowed to hand the crown of The United Kingdom to any other princess and William for the princes (if he does't choose the man massie marries). **_

_**Review**_


	2. Chapter 2

SO yay chapter one of RoyalHell is up I wrote up two chapters together. So as long as I get good reviews I will try to update fast but there is one of my stories LondonohLondonthat I am trying to finish up so don't be mad if I update that story first. Enjoy the chapter. BTW Kristen fans sorry she's a peasent she is my fave and I thought if she was a peasant then she will be more of a main character. And this story is going to be in 3rd person. The pairing for the arranged marriges will be a little weird. I'll reveal the pair in next chapter or the next I'm not for sure but soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Block Castle<p>

Massie rose out of her bed. She heard noise in the backround. It was a lot of screaming and yelling. She heard people saying things like, "We won't leave till we see Princess Massie."

"Gosh," She said. "People need to learn to be quiter." She walked out to see lots of princes and princesses walking into the castle. She forgot today is the day that they would all move in together.

A light tap hit the door. She knew that knock from anywhere.

"Miss Block." Kristen whispered quietly.

"Yes."

"Fresh landry. And tommrow we will go to choose a dress for your twenty-first birthday party. With the other princesses."

"Sure."

Kristen walked out and went to do more work. She was the Blocks servent. Her parents crossed the Blocks years ago and in their cell where they are held captive well I guess they had sex at a very young age. Kedra and William, Massie's parents, had thought well why take out our anger on this child and not her parents so basically Kristen has to work because of her family's mistakes.

* * *

><p>Claire Lyons adjusted the tiara on her head. She thought that just maybe she had the slightest chace of saying that Claire Lyons had permission to rule the United Kingdom. Claire looked down she was going to miss living in her castle. She wanted a yummy breakfast and TV she would have to leave soon. She went into the kitchen and got food. Then she went to her bedroom and watched TV. Her parents were being strict saying she was only allowed to watch anything with a royal family in it. Usually all she got to watch was reality shows. The Blocks used to have one but It got canceled but I heard they may make a new one. Her parents and her have been in a commercial once for a resort on an island but they barley showed it. The Lyons are getting ready to have our own reality show.<p>

Claire turned her TV on to see Dylan Marvil. Her red hair was tamed in a low pony and she was on the tredmeel. She was wearing sweats and a tee. This must be her show, Dylan TRP (the real princess). It was such a lame name but it got rad ratings. It was pretty much about how Dylan should be the main queen and not Massie. We all knew Kendra is so traditionial and would never hand it down to any other princess other than her daughter. Claire went to her closet to choose an outfit.

"Mom." She screamed.

"Yes sweetie." Judith Lyons said running up the stairs.

"Look at my outfit." She said brightly.

Judy, short for Judith, skimed Claire's outfit. She wore a Burberry plaid blazer. She had on a casual outfit not a dressy one, Claire also wore dress pants and a limted edition top from a limted edition brand.

* * *

><p>The Block Castle<p>

Massie looked as the strangers poured into her house. She had her eyes locked on a girl with red hair. She saw her everywhere commercials for pads and family fun attractions. They all walked down to the dining hall where Kristen announced they had assigned seats and had to sit next to certin people. She said the parents would not be dining with us ever because they had business to discuss. Everyone had to introduce themselves.

"I am Massie Block. I love being a princess and can't wait for my twenty-first birthday next week. I hope you all have the time to come. Well why would't you this is my castle in after all." Massie said while smirking. Kristen motioned the next person to go telling them to speak.

"I am Landon Crane. As you all should know from the news my father passed away about a year ago from cancer," Landon paused. He saw that Alicia and Dylan looked lost they must not watch the news he thought. "Well you should know if you watch the news witch if it's a story about me why would't you be watching it."

"I am Claire Lyons. I used to live in downtown London so coming here is a change. I mean sure there is papparazi like at the old castle but its so quite there are never fans coming here because its so private and there not allowed. And you never hear all of the shoppers singing loudly and whistling. But I guess change is good right well it is nice to meet you all." Claire said staring into Massie's amber eyes and Landon's brown eyes. They seem so concited thought Claire they did't even say it was nice to meet anybody. And did you hear what they both said.

"I am Josh Hotz. I am a multicultural prince. My mother is Spanish and my father English. I respect both of my countries equally even thought I have never visited Spain. I hope you all enjoy each other's company." Josh said and broke into a smile.

"I am Dylan Marvil. You better know that because you all should see me in every commercial and you should be watching my reality show. Its alittle sad that none of you get a reality show to yourself I mean I know the Blocks have what like one. Its so sad ," Dylan said sarcastically. "And I know that they all got canceled but at least they play re-runs still."

"I am Derrick Harrington. Call me De Hawk its my nickname. Well I love to play sports, watch tv, prank people, and have fun." Derrick said quickly. He knew that it sounded really unclassy but why should he change his habits for a bunch of strangers.

"I am Alicia Rivera. I love to party and have fun. I am a multicultural princess. Just like that Jude kid. And I hope you are all on my good side because you don't know what I am capable of." Alicia said and flashed a smile. She could not wait till her twenty-first bday bash she was hosting at the old castle.

"Hi I'm Cam Fisher. I love to spend time with my family and friends. I love to help out and give a helping hand to those who need it. Stuck up people is what you think of when you think price or princess but not me I'm the opposite." Cam commented. Wow why should I say that I mean Alicia, Massie, Dylan, and Landon all sound stuck up. The only pure people here are Derrick, Claire, Josh and Kristen are the only ones who sound nice.

"Hi I'm Kemp Hurley. Son of Taylor and Mark Hurley. I am 100 percent English nothing else. I am no fame whore I can't stand them," He said as his eyes moved to Dylan since she was the number one fame whore. "Well that's all I really hope to have a good time with you all."  
>"Okay well I'm Kristen Gregory the Blocks servent. I live here and I can maybe be your friend. If you wanna bitch about something or get it off of your chest you could see me but if you don't trust me I'm fine with that. Now go to those back tables and look for your name they should be next to someone so that is your mingling partner today you will have an assingned seat every day even after you get to know each other." Kristen said.<p>

* * *

><p>Claire looked for her seat. It was next to Massie. Great Massie seems like a total bitch. Wait that said Kemp not Claire good. Claire scanned the room and found one that said "Claire Lyons ROAR." And had a lyon drawn on it. Massie had to have done this thought Claire. That's when Dylan Marvil sat down at her table and grabbed out the newest issue of Italian Vouge. She would look at me occasionally and give me a rude look. That's when Kristen reached our table to ask what we wanted.<p>

"Claire?" Kristen asked.

"Orange Juice and strawberries."

"Dylan?"

"Coffee."

"That's all?"

"Yeah if you all noticed we don't all want to be fat asses like you and Kris over there." Dylan motioned her hand at Kristen. It pretty much just screamed, "Go away now I'm a princess your not get over it honey." Claire looked alittle hurt by Dylan's comment it was written all over her face but she was not going to give up on making a friend.

* * *

><p>Kristen walked to Miss Block's table first. She set a plate down for Massie then a plate for Alicia. Kristen walked over to the next table. Alicia reached for her food and was about to eat it but Massie stopped her.<p>

"Kristen won't let you eat until she has all of the food prepared and everyone has a plate. She tells us when she can eat." Massie explained like Alicia was a little kid. Massie though Alicia acted like she was twelve.

"So are you excited for your birthday?" Alicia asked Massie.

"Yeah my party is going to be so much fun. We are having it right here in the castle. What about you yours is in like two weeks right." Massie said.

"Yup. I can't wait I'm getting a special Racel Mossison Dress. They are like a major famous designer in Austrailia. I love her."

"That's cool."

Massie and Alicia continued to talk about their parties. Massie still though Alicia acted like she was twelve but she seemed cool. Massie's eyes flickered from the boys. She was marrying one of them for sure.

* * *

><p>Kristen sat down after giving plates to all of the people. She sat to talk to Cam Fisher. He was fiddling with his phone. She set down his plate and stared into his one green eye. His blue eye was not twinkling when she gave him the plate but his green one was.<p>

"Do you have a twitter?" Cam asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well my mom and dad have got on to me about how I have never made any TV appearances like I mean you find me in commercials and stuff but I don't have my own TV show like red over there," Cam explained then pointed to a bitchy red head who was reading a Italian Vouge. "Anyways I have to tweet a lot so my fans get to keep track of my life. SO what's your username?"

"KrissyGreg900."

"Krissy!" Cam said while laughing. "That's horrible I can't write eating breakfast with KrissyGreg900 I'll probably loose like twenty followers per second."

"Your kidding me." Kristen said.

"Yeah I was just joking I'v seen some pretty emarassing ones like one was BabyFace."

Kristen laughed. And started to eat here breakfast. Kendra had soon later called her.  
>"Duty calls be right back!" Kristen commented and walked into the Blocks other room for eating.<p>

Kristen walked into Kendra's sight. Kendra was chatting with Nadia while Judith and Merri-Lee chitchatted.

"First we have an announcement," Kendra proudly admitted. "We are moving out of this castle. Only the queens and kings. Now you are going to stay here and take Massie's orders and trust me we will check up on you all. Second I want you to hand-wash my good lingerine. Th-."

Kristen cut Kendra off, "The soapylove one. I know."

"One last thing I have a list of things for you to buy for Willam, Massie and I. Mainly things for me and Massie. Some stuff for the new castle too. Now you can't tell a soul about the announcement or you will join your parents. And I will make you a disgrace to the United Kingdom. You will be the trio of terror. Or you won't even be with your parents I'll leave you alone." Kendra said while wickedly laughing. She handed Kristen a thick notebook with five or six of the pages filled with items to buy. "Use these credit and debit cards." Kendra added.

* * *

><p>Kemp sat next to Derrick Harrington, Josh Hotz and Landon Crane. Derrick and Josh where really cool. But Landon, he was so concited and stuck up. Kemp looked around to look for his future wife. His eyes where caught on a certin brunett. Alicia Rivera. She was the prettiest girl in the castle. But she was also one of the robots. Kemp talked to Derrick about his tan.<p>

"It looks bad right now man." Kemp said while complaining.

"Nah it looks fine man at least your not a goast." Derrick commented. He pointed his hand towards the white table cloth. We laughed and Landon turned around while mumering, "How childish are you boys?"]

* * *

><p>Later in the day<p>

Kristen sat down and got out her tablets, ipods, iphones, and ipads. She was going to try to buy all of Kendra, Massie, and Willam's things. Later that day Kendra had given her more lists. Massie did too. And William but his was the shortest. Kristen looked on the clothes list. Kristen went to Kendra's old favorite store, . Kristen got on the tablet and started loading it up. She got five sites up and running at once. She had Prada, Chanel, Sacs, Renebloodsmith (Massie's favorite small store in Scotland. It was so expensive though.), and Bloomingdale's. She looked out the window she wished she could hang out with them but at the same time she did't. Everyone was by the very small outdoor pool. The Blocks had so many pools. Dylan and Massie were working on tans while reading magazines. Alicia was wrapped up in a fashion magazine too but she was not tanning. Claire was swimming with all of the boys except had finally gotten to the purses on the tablet everything else was still loading. She saw the red and purple bags Kendra wanted. Kendra came by one more time and handed her like fifty more lists. Kristen read, "Buy all in stores in a few days I'll give you more deatails later." About two hours later Kristen had purchased everything. She had spent so much money. Well it wasn't her money it was the Blocks.

* * *

><p>Dinner time…<p>

"We have two announcements." Kendra announced. "The first one is well we are moving out into a new castle this one is a princess/price castle. And today we will announce who you will be marrying soon. Now you will each be assighned a day of the week that day you have to each take princess and prince classes on Saturday and Sunday all of the princesses work together and all of the princes work together. We will be discussing classes more later they are not a big deal until all of you turn twenty-one. We are all moving after Massie's party next week." Kendra said as if she was saying a speech.

"Massie Block and Landon Crane. Monday" Kendra said first then announced the rest.

"Alicia Rivera and Cam Fisher. Tuesday"

"Dylan Marvil and Derrick Harrington. Wednesday."

" Claire Lyons and Josh Hotz. Thursday."

"Kemp Hurley," Kendra said. "You are our loan wolf we have not found a princess for you yet but for now you will be taking classes with Kristen. And you be sharing a bedroom with her. So both of you Friday. And Kristen you do have to take princess classes even though your not a princess. Friday."

"One last thing," Kendra said. "You will be sharing the big bedrooms downstairs. Get used to it because sex is not an option you must have a kid or well I should not go that far. But that is not anything to worry about either."

* * *

><p>Well how was the chapter? So did you like it I want to thank my two reviews I just love reviews. Especially nice ones the mean ones are okay because I really like constructive chritzim.<p>

So I want you all to follow my twitter it is also rvp721 and I will follow back just an fyi. Um I have a ?. Well do you want me to make some of the characters outfits on polyvore tell me if that would be cool. Also follow my Polyvore also rvp721 :D well review

Review


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Fan fiction thanks a you for the reviews. So happy that you guys like the story. I know the end was very weird when Kendra was talking about sex. But that is Kendra Block for you lol. So I am going to explain a few things in case you didn't know. This story is not ancient they just have princesses now. There are four princesses because they are like in a competition to see who gets queen Kay got it. And I will be posting pictures of how the girl characters look on my profile if I continue to get rad reviews. One last thing I mad a mistake in the last chapter it will be Claire and Derrick and Dylan and Josh because I'm a Clarick fan now.

So enjoy the chapter girlies and boys (I don't think so...).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

><p>Massie Block's mouth dropped in shock. She was marring the Landon Crane. His father had died years ago leaving the whole castle to Landon. She looked at Landon and smiled. So he was the one Massie's parents had been talking about. Massie choose a room and told Landon where it was. She sat at the dining table in between her parents. While everyone chitchatted. Kristen went in the kitchen to start preparing food. Then she came back out with menus.<p>

"Good evening everyone. I would just say that the Blocks love their home to feel like a restaurant so we have different menu's everyday. Today is taco Tuesday so look at the menu and tell me what you want." Kristen said handing out menus. Massie grabbed one and flipped through it. Massie decided she would like a cheese Quesada and a small hard-shell taco. Massie saw Dylan flipping through the latest Italian Vogue. She really wanted to read it since her's had not arrived yet.

"Mom look they have my fifteen page interview and the next seventy pages are pictures of me!" Dylan said while jumping in her seat. She squealed in delight. Massie knew Dylan was a fame whore and of course she was always in the latest fashion magazine. It seemed like all of the marriages were a shock. Kemp was perfectly fine without having a wife. He and Kristen seemed to get along fine. Josh seemed to be pretty mad about Dylan. And Derrick and Claire seemed fine too.

* * *

><p>Kemp walked into the kitchen helping Kristen out. Getting everyone drinks.<p>

"So this is life of being a servant." Kemp said.

"Yeah… um you don't have to help me Kemp it's really sweet that you are though." Kristen said.

"Well I want to help. I don't like those spoiled princesses. Plus I know for a fact that Landon is going to be, 'oh so where's your peasant wife," Kemp imitated. Then flipped his hair and looked at his reflection. "Spot on impression of Landon right?"

"Deffetly but I think he's depressed from his dad. I know it was a year ago but I think he was hurt when people like Alicia and Dylan have no idea who he is and what happened to his father. But yet they know all the info for the newest Prada bag."

"Yeah I mean the way they looked I feel bad for Josh and Cam. We are like soul brothers. I mean I love Josh, Derrick, and Cam. I just have a problem with Landon. The kid is so…"

"Conceited, that how most princesses are. So did you pick a room?"

"Yeah."

Kristen started making food and Kemp handed it out. Soon they sat with the rest of the group and Kristen told everyone they could eat. Kristen sat next to Claire. And Kemp got stuck sitting next Landon. Landon just sat at the table Texting his stylist for his look for tomorrow.

"Kristen let my stylist, Glori, in tomorrow morning." Landon barked not even bothering to say please.

"Um okay. Her name is Glori not Gloria right?" Kristen asked being tactful not saying something like, "Why the hell should I let your stylist in she's probably just some bitch. And why is her name Glori."

"Yes its Glori it's a perfect name." He said beaming.

What was he talking about Kristen wondered. Dylan was reading an Italian Vogue and Alicia was updating her tumblr. Since she had not put up new photos for a whole five hours. Kristen stood up to get refills. She refilled everyone's cup high to the brim. Kristen went to pour in some more Pepsi into Dylan's glass when she snapped.

"Black Cherry Booze." She snapped.

"Sweetie, remember what we talked about. She's just joking more Pepsi is fine." Meri-Lee Marvil said worried.

Dylan grumbled. Kristen filled Judith's glass with a little more Bud light. Then she filled up the rest of the glasses.

"Alright announcement to make," Kristen's voice boomed. "Tomorrow the girls and boys are going shopping. It's not an option you must go because all of the parents are gone tomorrow. Kendra I'll try to buy the stuff on the shopping lists. And I've got ¼ of page one done for the online shopping I'll do more tonight."

"Oh Kristen that's alright. Just try to get everything ordered soon. Listen everyone you must find clothes for Massie's twenty-first party first then Landon's. Your only shopping for those two alright Kristen will take you back into the city again to shop again. Now listen Kristen must approve your outfit and she has shopping to do so all of you need her number to text her pictures. Everybody take your phones out and exchange numbers. Also you have to have at least one person with you while shopping." Kendra said

Kristen got into her bed with Kemp and got out tablets. And her lists. Kendra had made another two pages. Kendra and Massie where shopaholics they bought stuff constantly.

* * *

><p>"Need some help?" Kemp asked.<p>

"Only if you want can you load these phones up to Gucci, Juicy Couture, and Soapy Love. Apparently Kendra and William still make love." Kristen commanded while handing him some Android phones.

Kemp laughed. "What do you mean by that though?"

"Well Soapy Love is a sex company. Kendra is obsessed with it. She buys lingerie, condoms, and just about anything sex from there. She the little dolls that you can have sex with too. And she buys **any** new lingerie that comes out and sex outfits like hooker ones." Kristen explained to Kemp.

Kemp got Gucci up and Kristen told him to buy the first five handbags he saw. Then Kristen got to Soapy Love and bought some new hooker outfits.  
>"Kristen Gregory!" Kendra's demanding voice called through her intercom.<p>

"They have one in every room." Kristen said.

Kristen ran down the stairs and got to the middle floor of the castle. Kendra was holding up her lingerie from Soapy Love.

"YOU FORGOT TO FUCKING WASH THIS CHILD!" Kendra snipped smacking Kristen across the face. Tears started to run down her face.

"You know what maybe I'll lock you with your parents. Yeah I will," Kendra said punching her fist in the air from victory. "I love power. Well William cuffs her up and takes her to the cell. Keep her in there until morning."(A.N OMG sorry I'm putting and AN in the middle of a story but when they lock Kristen up it's like a prison cell. And she has to stay there till morning and they let her out.)

William put the cuffs around Kristen so she couldn't escape. He took her in the elevator.

* * *

><p>"Kristen I apologize for her bitchness. It's just that well she wants to have sex tonight and I said no because well she has been getting on my nerve lately and she's just taking out all her anger one you." William apologized.<p>

"It's not her fault really. I didn't wash it. But thanks anyways." Kristen mumbled.

This is what Kristen loved about William. He was sweet, kind and caring but Kendra was the total opposite. He locked Kristen in a cell and told her she would be out in the morning.

Kemp looked for Kristen. How come she was not coming back? Did she not like him anymore? He spotted William in the elevator and stopped him.

"King Wi-."

"Kemp you don't have to call me that. Just call me William the only person who doesn't is Kristen. She calls me King William, William, and Mr. Block."

"Sorry William so where is Kristen?"

"Well Kendra freaked because she though that Kristen forgot to wash her lingerie even though she did so she'll spend the night in the cell alone. This is normal."

"Oh okay."

Kemp trotted back up the stairs and got to the top floor. That was where all of the princesses and princes rooms where. Kristen and Kemp had bought five Gucci purses and that was it. Kemp walked into Derrick's room.

"Hey man." Kemp said.

* * *

><p>Massie and Landon's room…<p>

Massie sat on her bed with Landon. He put her arm around her and pulled her in close.  
>"Even though I just met you today. I feel like I've known you for a thousand years. And I feel like I've loved you all of those years." Landon whispered into her ear.<p>

"I know that what I was thinking. I loathe immature guys, they're just so annoying. You are the opposite of immature though."

"I know hanging out with those boys' just makes me well words cannot even describe my pain."

"We have class in one week just me alone its going to suck."

"I know sweetheart the pain and separation is horrible."

* * *

><p>Cam and Alicia's room…<p>

Alicia and Cam where under the covers. They where cuddling and watching DYLAN another one of the Marvil's several reality shows.

Dylan held up a photo of Massie. "OMG this girl like seriously needs a reality check."

"Her! Um hell no Dylan you need one." Cam said quietly so Dylan wouldn't hear.

"I know she is such a fame whore. She is all I'm so famous I'm so hot." Alicia said pretending to be her. Cam laughed. Alicia could be really conceited sometimes but she was pretty nice overall.

* * *

><p>Josh and Dylan's room<p>

"C'mon baby lets do something other than watch your annoying TV shows." Josh pleaded. He wanted to go out tonight was like the only night he was not busy. But Dylan had to watch the new episode of DYLAN.

"JOSHAWA or whatever the hell your name is. One doesn't even call me baby. Um it's clear that I'm not going to marry you. I and Jason Peterson already planned it weeks ago. GET OVER IT." Dylan screamed. Meri-Lee had explained to Josh that Dylan though she was allowed to pick her husband even though she couldn't.

Josh left the room and went to a smallest indoor pool the Blocks had. The Blocks had everything in this castle. Josh sat in silence and relaxed.

* * *

><p>Claire and Derrick's room…<p>

Claire kept giggling.  
>"Stop it Derrick stop."<p>

"Well if you're my future wife I need to know your weak spots."

"Well Harrington..."

"Oh you're talking to yourself because your name will be Claire Harrington soon."  
>"DERRICK! Shut up. When is it my turn." Claire barley said because Derrick kept tickling her.<p>

"Your turn." Derrick said lying on the ground. He layer flat on the ground and Claire got above him. Everywhere she tickled him he flinched but he didn't laugh.  
>"No use trying I don't have any weak spots." Derrick said flexing his big muscles.<p>

"Not done yet." Claire said as she kept trying.

Her mouth came close to his mouth. They kissed slightly. For seconds the world stopped is how Derrick felt. Claire thought the world had firecrackers going off everywhere. They stopped and Derrick slowly planted kisses across Claire's neck but stopped.

* * *

><p>I was really close to 2000 words for the chapter about twenty words off. But I'll try to get chapters up quicker sorry for the wait. So a lot of the brands in the story will be made up like Soapy Love. So goodbye readers: D review and favorite me and the story Plz.<p>

Review


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry that I explained each of the girls outfits. And x means like a scene change or a different location. Thank you to anybody who reviewed an if you didn't well review next time. So yeah I'm giving a shout out to ireallydontwannalogin because well thanks for the constructive criticize. So I'll start now. So um I'm thinking of starting two new stories soon a Clam one and Clarcik one but I'll try to make this one and London oh London come to a stopping point before I start. :D Well one last thing here is what you may see in the chapter.

-Massie/Landon drama

-Clam

-Clarick

-friendships

-Cam/Derrick/Claire drama (this chapter or the next)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

X

Kristen's Cell

London, England

Kristen woke up to see a guard waiting to take her out. She got out of her cell and went back to her room. She went into Kristen and Kemp's room. Kemp was fast asleep but Kristen needed everyone to wake up soon so they could get ready.

"Kemp wake up I need help. Please." Kristen begged.

"Uhh Kristen your killing me its whatever time in the morning it is." Kemp yelled. But finally he got up. Kristen went to Claire's room first, since it was the closest to her's.

"Wake up Claire!" Kristen said while jumping on top of Claire.

"Uh OMG Derrick get off of me you are surprisingly light." Claire commented.

"Its not me Claire bear its Kristen."

"Oh Kay well Kristen get off of me or I will have to tackle you."

"Oh Claire we all know that you can't tackle me."

"Fine I'll just have to get Derrick to do it then."

Derrick popped up out of the bed and tackled Kristen to the ground.

"Claire help me up please!" Kristen said.

"Fine. He only has like one weak spot." Claire said.

She grabbed a heavy backpack that was wedged back in the corner. She put it on her shoulders.

"Oh Claire you know I have no weak spots." Derrick responded to her comment. Actually Claire knew it was his lips but she didn't want to kiss him in front of Kristen.

Claire jumped on top of Derrick's back. The backpack had loads of very heavy things inside it. She caused Derrick to fall on top of Kristen. Thankfully Kristen was a strong person.

"Damnit Claire looks what you made me do." Derrick said turning towards Claire.

"Derrick can you please get up."

"No can do."

"Why?"

"Well I want to show Kemp it will be funny. KEMP!" Derrick yelled!

Kemp walked in. Derrick explained that this was how to get her to do things. Kemp laughed and told Derrick to get off of her.

X

"LANDON!" Screamed a claming voice in his ear.

"Oh Glori its you. I though it was Krissy," Landon whispered using the annoying name that he called Kristen.

"Well you're going out to the city today right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well I was just coming to check up on you. I have to go I had some outfits to drop, bills, and a few other things."

A few minutes later Massie came out of the bathroom. Her hair in a high ponytail. She had on some pink blush and sparkly eye shadow. She had added a few coats of Massie's favorite Urban Decay mascara.

"How do I look?" Massie asked her the prince.

"You look…stunning. My stylist Glori stopped by earlier. She has bills and stuff for me. She wants us to stop by the shop later so she can take your sizes to make the clothes." He told her.

X

The Kitchen

Kristen moved here petite, 5 ft 3 body through the crowd. She hurried and gave people dishes of what they wanted. She looked in the fridge. Oh great though Kristen. She made a list of what she needed to buy for home supplies. Lots of groceries and new shampoo, deep conditioner, heat spray, curl activates, ect. The list went on and on.

"Okay everyone got your meals."

"Um no!" Dylan yelled.

"Um yeah Krissy where is my coffee?" Landon demanded.

"Landon, Dylan we don't have anymore coffee. So guess what? You can have apples I mean much healthier. Since you," Kristen said pointing at Dylan. "Don't want to be a fat ass or whatever."

Kristen handed them apples and they shut up. It was about time.

X

Shit Claire thought in her head. She forgot to ask Derrick to be her partner it was too late he was with Cam. She looked Derrick and Cam. Kemp and Josh. Massie, Alicia, and Landon. Great so she was the only one without a partner.

"Well Claire looks like we are going to be partners." Kristen said with a smile.

X

Derrick and Cam's shopping trip…

Derrick looked around. He wished he had gone with Claire now. But Derrick had to admit he really liked Kristen she was sweet, caring and kind for a maid. His old maid Sal was a complete physco. She was really rich yet she worked for them, she made no sense.

"Hey man in here I see some sexy suits." Cam exclaimed.

**Kristen: OMG Derrick look at the dress Dylan wants to wear. **

Derrick looked at the dress. It was a mint green at the top, it got darker towards the bottom, and the problem was the dress barley had a bottom. It was very skimpy around the chest area. Ass was completely shown in the picture. Derrick could see every part. The dress hit just above her butt.

**Derrick: Tell her she can wear it. _With tights underneath! _**

Derrick and Cam picked out some suits. Cam's was light blue. It matched his uneven eyes. Derrick's was dark brown it made his dirty blonde hair look more detailed.

"Man we got to buy these." Derrick told Cam. He took a few pictures and sent them to Kristen.

**Derrick: What do you think? Sexy Beasts is the correct answer.**

**Kristen: I wouldn't say sexy. But they do look good. ;) **

**Derrick: Really a wink! I'm a sexy beast the whole world needs to know that. Now what are you Texting Dylan?**

**Kristen: Yeah not... I told her she can't wear it unless she has tights underneath it so she got really mad at me and is buying it so I told Massie to talk to her.**

Derrick and Cam went to go pay for the suits. Cam reached out his credit card and paid for Derrick's. Derrick told him don't but Cam insisted. That's when Derrick got a new text.

**MOM: Derrick we are going soon to that restaurant if you want to bring Claire I don't mind but I prefer you don't.**

"Cam I have to go soon. My mom is taking me to a restaurant. I'm pretty sure we are only getting preparations for my party done. It's in three weeks. So I have to go bye!" Derrick said leaving the store then tried to hail a taxi.

X

Massie walked into her favorite store.

"Ah Princessa Block. How are you? We should have your dress done but I think it needs some last minute fittings." A woman with a half Russian half British accent said.

"Thank you Caterina. I'll just go in the back." Massie said going to the back to talk to the stylist. She motioned Alicia and Dylan to come with her. They followed after her. Then Massie saw, Catlin, the designer of her dress. Even though Catlin was not famous she had one tiny store in London Massie still loved it they had lots of different styles.

"Massie I have your dress ready you don't have to do any fittings. I'll have it shipped lemme fix the box first," Catlin said getting everything ready. Massie caught a glimpse of her teal dress. It was long and strapless. It had lots of layers. It was the perfect dress for a princess.

"Alright Massie looks like your mom paid for the dress and everything. You can go now." She said handing Massie a box with the dress in it.

X

Kristen flipped her phone open as she saw Massie's dress for Landon's party. It was deep burgundy with streaks of magenta, that where barley noticeable. It had spaghetti straps and showed a little leg. Kristen loved it.

Dylan had gotten the green dress for Massie's party. No matter how hard everyone tried she would not give it up. SO Kristen just let her have her way. For Landon's she was wearing a dark green one. It had lines of red going up and down it resembled a watermelon but she had to admit it was pretty cute. Alicia had gotten a navy blue dress for Massie's party. It was a mini dress but it was full sleeved it was classy and fabulous. It was something that Coco Chanel would have loved. Then the second dress was green and blue. The bottom of it was just barley blue and the rest was green. It had a long train. Claire had gotten two pink dresses. They where baby pink. They where almost the same. One had straps the other didn't and one was long and one was not as long. The last difference was the shades of pink they where a little different. Kristen got two summer dresses. One in yellow one in white. They where perfect they looked great.

"Can we go?" Claire asked. "I can't wait to show Derrick my dress."

"Yeah we can. Derrick went to a restaurant with his mom and dad Cam told me." Kristen told her.

The car ride home the girls talked about Claire's party it was not till forever. Claire asked Kristen about her twenty-first birthday party.

"I'm not having one." Kristen said like it was no big deal.

"What! But you have to." Claire whined.

"C'mon it's not anything special for me. I can get married whenever I want."

"True but still everyone else is having one you should. When is your birthday?"

"Um well it is one week after yours."

"Mine is the last party."

They walked into the castle once they got there. Everyone was already home but Kristen started putting supplies away. Derrick was still not home he was still with his parents. Claire went up to her room to put some clothes away and she accidentally bumped into Cam.

"Sorry." Claire apologized to Cam looking into his green and blue eyes.

"No problem. So do you want to hang out I guess the Spanish are bonding."

"Sure why not. But first you have to carry all of this stuff up for me."

"Why," Cam pouted. "You're the one who ran into me."

"Just do it!"

"Fine."

Cam and Claire walked up and Claire grabbed her bag from Barney's. She took out her new Dior lip-gloss she had bought. She took out the tester too. Then she tested it and it looked great with her completion.

"Is this all we are doing? Watching you test makeup all day long. Gosh Claire and I though you were cool." Cam joked.

"Oh shut up Cameron. It's your turn next." Claire said grabbing her old red lipstick and ran it against Cam's lips.

"How do I look?" Cam said in a high voice pretending to be a sexy model.

Then Claire put some eye shadow on him. She had to admit he looked hilarious. They she found one of her wigs she had bought years ago and put it on him.

"Tada!" Claire yelled.

"Um no get your little ass over here Claire!" Cam yelled.

He ran after her. They ran in huge circles around the bedroom until they got tired. Well until Claire got tired at least. When she stopped for a breath Cam caught her.

Then he kissed Claire on the cheek to get the lipstick to come off. Cam picked Claire up and turned the shower on. He threw her in the shower. Cam was laughing so hard. Even Claire was laughing even though she was soaking wet.

Massie and Landon's room

Landon's French stylist was in Massie and Landon's room taking fittings. Massie insisted she didn't need a stylist but Landon said his bride can't dress like anyone but him. Glori sprayed Norwegian relaxing sprays all over their nude bodies well other than underwear they where nude. She said it would keep them calm while she started to take measurements. Massie inhaled the strong scent. Then Glori measured her waist Massie started to stumble and tripped over Landon and fell.

Glori started mumbling words in French under her breath. She said a few English cuss words though. All Massie could understand was, "That clumsy girl." And "What a little bitch can't she just stand still." Glori was young and hot. She was not old she was only twenty and she got the feeling that Landon and Glori liked each other. They where almost always together.

"Watch it you little drunk bastard." Landon said. "Your messing Glori's measurements up."

Uh oh! Not the right thing to say.

Massie stayed calm. This was one of the ten million signs they used to date. Or they like each other. Landon was a whole different person he got mad at Massie for no reason several times. He'd smirk when Glori snapped at Massie for moving her hips to Glori's Hindu temple music too much. Basically Landon was showing his true colors today. He was starting to get more annoying than Dylan.

"Okay my measurements are done. Keep the blindfolds on for a minute I'll take them off I tied them pretty tight. Okay well bye Macy bye Landie." Glori said. She kissed Landon on the cheek and then started to take the blind folds off.

"My name is Massie not Macy. That is the fifth time today!" Massie barked. She was annoyed with Glori she pretty much was like a spa lady.

X

Derrick ran upstairs. He clutched the Prada bag he had bought for Claire. Alicia was with Dylan and Massie was with Landon. Kristen was doing _more _shopping for Kendra. HE wondered what Claire was doing. She was probably sitting in her room all alone. He opened the room to his door. Then he saw Claire and Cam. Not just them talking which was okay he saw them _**kissing!**_ His face probably resembled a tomato by now. He had steam coming out of his ears. He started to get mad. But it's not like they where married plus, Derrick had flirted with Kristen a few times. Even when Claire was around.

"OMG I'm so sorry Derrick. I and Cam kind of just got you know…."

"Look Claire its fine. I've flirted with Kristen a few times even when you where around. All I'm saying is well after we are married I really don't want you randomly making out with boys."

After all of the apology was said everyone forgave. And then Derrick gave Claire the Prada bag he gave her.

"OMG Derrick thank you I heart this bag!" Claire exclaimed and threw her arms around Derrick. She smiled and threw her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Glad you like It Claire Bear! I saw and I just had to get it for you."

"Well Derrick it looks like its dinner time lets go."

"Oh Claire remember tomorrow we have princess/prince classes so don't get wasted and well go to sleep early."

X

Kemp walked into his room he saw Kristen on their bed in short bottie shorts and a tank top.

"DINNER!" Kemp said.

"OH Fuck I forgot about that." Kristen said.

"No problem," Kemp said picking up the phone. "We'll order takeout. From that Chinese place I saw."

"Kemp we can't just order takeout I'll get yelled at I'm supposed to cook."

"Who cares?"

"I care. I don't want to get killed."

Alicia and Cam where going bowling tonight. Alicia was sure to wear comfy clothes in case she fell asleep or something. Cam grabbed his wallet and Alicia grabbed her purse. They walked out the door.

"Cam?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you like Claire Lyons? The Blondie."

"Yeah as a friend. I do admit she is beautiful I really like her but I love you more," Cam said giving her a bear hug. "I know you probably heard by now we kissed and I'm really sorry and-"

"Cam its okay. Don't worry about it. Honestly I really like Josh but he seems too loyal to like you know leave Dylan. But I'm sure he will."

The rest of the ride there they talked about family, friends, shopping, and interests. They went to Alicia's favorite restaurant for dinner.

"Ehmgawd this food is great. Do you honestly think it could get any better?" Alicia asked him.

"No it couldn't." Cam said. Unless Claire Lyons was here thought Cam but he snapped back to reality.

"So are we actually going bowling?"

"Yeah don't you like bowling? I mean everyone likes bowling right?"

"Not really. I mean picking up heavy balls throwing them at pins please." Alicia said staring at her nails.

Alicia took out her phone because she was getting text messages her phone kept buzzing. It was bugging Alicia likes hell.

**Massie: OMG I H8 LANDON right now he's being a MOTHER*********

**Kristen: you and cam left right?**

**Derrick: La la las give it to Cammie he's not picking up his cell**

**Josh: Um yeah do you think me and Dylan can double date with you and your feller.**

Why was she getting so many texts right now? This date was about Cam and only Cam so she turned her phone off.

"Cam do you think we can go shopping instead?"

"Sure why not."

They got up and left the restaurant. Alicia really didn't know how to bowl, she though when she asked her to go bowling she though he said Bo ling's.

The Mall….

Alicia and Cam held hands and walked through several stores. They got to a new beauty store called, "Mash". I was called Mash for Makeup and super hair products. They didn't put the p though.

"COME ON CAM! Look their having a sale on those nail care products we have to go."

They ran into the new store and Alicia got a basket. She tossed everything in there.

"Look Cam Glossip Girl! It's a rare lip-gloss from America only the A-listers who don't live in America wear it. OMG is that new press on manicure sets. Urban Decay primer potion."

Alicia piled the basket high and bought all of the stuff they wanted. Then they went to a store for clothing next door.

"HI can I help you today?" The saleslady asked. She eyed Alicia's gladiator sandals.

"Um where did you get those?" She asked Alicia.

"No clue oh now I remember it's a present from my mom. When she went to Spain last summer she bought me these. And no I don't need help all I need is a new scarf and we are done!" Alicia found the scarf and bought it. They ran into the car and Alicia fell asleep on the way home.

X

X

SO SO SO SO SO how was the chappie. I know it was super boring but I promise the next chapter will have some more…

-Massington

- New girl!

-Clam/clarick/ drama

-and Josh and Dylan and Alicia drama so review

And I know Derrick forgave Claire so easily it was like whoa.

And also the Glossip Girl will come back in the next chapter so yeah. (Its gunna be Dylan, Massie, and Alicia drama). Also who's your favorite character I'll be trying to add more Kremp moments next chapter also.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey fans of Royal Hell. Just want to say sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have a new chapter now. Hope you had good holidays. Also please read my Author's note at the end. And this chapter does contain some making out and that's about it. Sorry my magazine article sucks and the A dirt sucks also.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plotline

X

Alicia woke up to hear people bombarding her with questions. The paparazzi just could never get enough of her.

"Alicia is it true that you are not with Prince Hotz even though you are both Spanish?" An interviewer managed to say before getting pushed in the crowd.

"Mr. Rivera-"The interviewer tried to continue but Alicia had cut him off.

"_MR. RIVERA_ excuses me but last time I checked I'm a girl s-"Alicia tried to continue but this time Cam had cut her off.

"HEY," Cam said in a cold hearted voice. "Everyone out of the Block castle interview us on your own timing me and my lady here got to get some rest. Now get outta here."

Alicia had Cam carry her bridal style to the room. The whole castle was silent until you reached the fourth floor where the entire bedroom where. Cam could hear Kristen shuffling around in her room and Kemp told her to shut up. In Claire and Derrick's room you heard soft music.

X

Landon stared up into the night sky and had his window open. He looked up at a star. He remembered what his father had told him when he was a young boy, "When someone leaves this world they go up into this sky and become a star that always looks after you."

Landon did this at least once a week. He would open his window in the middle of the night and stare at the night sky all night. He didn't sleep he just looked. He would look for his father. Landon never forgot about his father.

Landon sometimes saw his father. Like before his father died he said that he didn't approve of Glori. When his father died he was still dating his old girlfriend (now his stylist) Glori. So he felt guilty because he knew one of the things he really wanted was for him and Glori not to date. When Landon broke up with Glori he saw his father giving him thumbs up signal meaning good job. Landon remembered that in his will he had given him the best wife on earth and my kingdom. His father had handed down the kingdom to him it was his responsibility.

Tears started to stream down his face of the thoughts and memories of his father. He looked into the sky for awhile and saw lots of flashes everywhere. Then he saw Cam and Alicia.

X

Morning...

Massie woke up out of her bed. Today she and Landon had princess and prince classes and later a party planner was coming to get Massie's party tomorrow set up.

Massie put on some white Vera Wang flats. They had black lace on them. She also wore a short sleeved Ralph Lauren pale green dress. She put on a black belt and called it good for princess school.

Massie found her Urban Decay lip gloss and applied one small coat. She went natural on her makeup light mascara and some rosy pink blush. She put her curly hair up into a teased ponytail instead of a boring pony.

She walked down the steps and practically threw herself in front of Derrick. He was running up to his room

"Sorry Massie. I can call you that right?"

"It's ok Derrick. And yeah I prefer you call me Massie not Princess Massie or anything like that."

Massie went downstairs to see a display of fruits. Kristen slept in on the weekends and Mondays so she would have something like fruit or yogurt for breakfast. Massie grabbed an apple and went downstairs to see her dad putting the final things in a truck labeled, "Block."

Today was their last day in the castle and everyone else was pretty much done packing.

"Sweetie don't worry we'll visit you tomorrow morning before the party. Happy early birthday." William told her before leaving.

She waved and blew her dad a kiss as he and Kendra got into the truck (A.N they aren't going to the party because it's for kids only).

Massie ran upstairs and found her teacher for today.

X

"Hi Massie I'm Merissa Renizino. I'm a former princess of France but sadly I lost the competition but your parents have hired me as one of you're many teachers."

Merissa had deep blonde hair. And a honey completion. She looked pretty and classy her skirt was an appropriate length to wear around adults and her camisole had a cover-up on top of it.

"Hi Merrisa I'm Massie. I think I'm going to win currently I mean by the looks of the competition. So are you teaching everyone?"

"Don't get too confident that's how I felt my mom was the queen too. My mom absolutely hated the boy I loved with a passion so she said I would have to suffer the consequences by not getting the castle. Sometimes your parents hire as many different teachers as they want Landon's parents have got him three instructors for today's lesson."

X

Claire's bright blue eyes flashed open. Her eyes came face to face with Derrick's brown puppy eyes.

"Morning sunshine." Derrick commented enthusiastically. He gave Claire a quick peck on her lips and she returned the gift.

"Morning to you too. So what do you want to do today?" Claire asked before Derrick gave her another kiss on the lips.

"Well I was thinking Kristen asked me if we want to go out to breakfast with her and Kemp today is their day off."

"That sounds cool. Do you think she's asking Dylan?"

"No I think she is only asking Cam and Alicia and that's it other than us."

"Alright well tell Kristen I'll go I'm going to go get ready."

X

Kristen and Kemp's room….

Kemp played with Kristen's dirty blonde locks of hair. She decided she wanted to do something today. So she asked Derrick, Cam, Claire, and Alicia to go to breakfast.

Kristen was thinking about asking Dylan so she wasn't being rude. But when she went to her bedroom she started yelling at her since it was too early. In Kristen's head she kept picturing Kendra yelling at her about not working for one day.

"Stressing about work," Kemp asked. He could obviously tell from the look on her face. Kristen shook her head no. "I know you too well, anyways don't be stressing about work. Kendra is g-o-n-e thank the lord."

Kemp gave Kristen a kiss on the lips. Not just a little peck, but a long kiss. The kind that leads you to losing your virginity. It was very long Kristen was soon on top of Kemp and he had one hand in her thick hair and another on her back holding her for support.

This was not the first time that they had a crazy make out session like that its already happened several times before. Even though they weren't actually getting married they still felt like it.

X

Massie's Class….

"Now each princess must learn to apply lip gloss correct. Now after you and Landon get married you'll go to much press worthy events. And once you're coronation is complete and your mom gives up being queen you'll need to know your do's and don'ts." Merrisa said.

"Now when using a lip glosses choose one that fits your personality. Like yesterday Alicia Rivera was spotted with Cam Fisher buying Glossip Girl the hottest new thing. Well Glossip Girl and Alicia don't mix which is why last night we managed to get some dirt on Alicia about Glossip Girl."

"Wait she what! Isn't Glossip Girl like really hard to get your hands on Alicia is a total nobody."

Merrisa handed Massie a new magazine with Alicia and Cam's faces on the glossy cover.

**A shocker for all of London **

**Last night Princess Rivera and Prince Fisher where spotted at the London mall. We all know that it was pretty obvious that Prince Hotz and Rivera would end up together since the nationality. But why are Prince Cam and Princess Alicia hanging out then. Last night the two where at a new store named Mash and Alicia was piling her basket very high. She was spotted buying a new lip care product called Glossip Girl which is only for the a-listeers and is very hard to get your hands on. So last night when Rivera bought at least twenty tubes of Glossip Girl where we surprised. Hell no. Its obvious Rivera is using Cam Fisher to become more popular even though her prince (a smart guess) Hotz is very popular. So is cheating on Josh? Does Josh know?**

Massie scanned the article for about the fifth time.

"Merrisa, her prince is Cam. You guys can't do this to her." Massie told her.

"Oh well that's not my job its what the press have done. Anyways I think that you should be the face for Glossip Girl I talked to someone yesterday and you have a cover shoot Saturday and you'll get out of classes. Now when applying lip gloss, squeeze the tubes slightly till you see a small amount of gloss come out. Then move to the right then left. Only un-classy Americans go left to right. And simply smack your lips together two times. If you do three the press will ruin you. And screw the cap back on the gloss and toss it back into your purse."

X

Dylan and Josh's Room….

"I don't like you! You're a bitch and get lost because I really don't want to ever marry anyone like you!" Josh screamed at Dylan walking out of the room. Everyone else had their coats on and where leaving. Without him!

"Hey where you guys going?" Josh asked.

"Brunch... then were just going to hang out until four the party planner is coming and Massie will still be in classes." Kristen confessed. "Do you want to come? Sorry for not asking."

"Sure thanks for inviting me it's a great honor."

Josh put on a pair of shoes and walked out with the rest of the group.

"Fuck!" Kristen murmured under her breath.

"What?" Josh asked.

"I left Dylan alone in a huge castle. Do you think she is going to call over camera people?" Kristen stated.

"Well it will take her about an hour to realize that we left. And then she probably will. Letting paparazzi see the castle." Cam shared.

"Dead meat! Kendra will see it. I'm dead they have like _never_ let a soul into their castle unless they fully trust you other than family and workers nobody ever comes in." Kristen said holding back tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry it will be alright Krissy," Cam said using Kristen's nickname. She punched him in the arm. Hard. "Ow Krissy that hurt."

"Oh shut up Cam. Um anybody got their phone on them. We need to like check her tweets just in case since she tweets about everything." Kristen said.

"Omg," Alicia shocking said. "Look at this article on me!"

Alicia picked up a magazine and read the article out loud to everyone. At first she was really enthusiastic but once she got into the article more she started to get really sad reading the article.

"What! Me and Josh aren't together I'm not cheating on Cammie with anyone! How dare they say that?" Alicia cried out of her mouth.

"Alicia, clam down there is press here in London they'll just get more dirt on you. If you want to go home I'll go with you." Cam's clam soothing tone seemed to clam Alicia down a little.

"And face the wrath of Dylan? No thanks." The bubbly Alicia told Cam.

X

Dylan's room….

Dylan walked around the castle looking for something to do. Except Kristen had locked like everything fun in the house to do like the pools, spas, sauna's, and like everything.

Dylan picked up her phone and looked on her speed dial.

"London New Gossipers you're best hot spot for celebrity gossip! How can I help you? This is Diana speaking."

"Hello," Dylan said in her perfect British accent. "Diana its Dylan Marvil. I have a great opportunity for you. A tour of the Block castle. I can give it to you as long as you give me an extra long interview. Deal?"

"Oh princessa Dylan! What a surprise to hear from you again! A TOUR OF THE BLOCK CASLTE! Hell yes we'll be down in fifteen minutes."

Fifteen minutes later…

"Hi its Tina live from the Block castle today. We are with Princess Dylan! We get a tour of the castle and a Q&A session with Ms. Marvil herself. So let's get to the tour." The host named Tina said.

Dylan showed them around the castle she couldn't show the whole thing because it was _way_ too big but they got to the interview soon.

"So Dylan our first question is who is you're favorite princess?"

"Um well to be quite honest they are all such sweethearts I can't choose one. Massie is gorgeous," Dylan lied through her teeth. "Alicia is definitely a real life teen. Claire is really romantic her and her husband have really gotten a head start. Kristen is a total sweetheart she is like so nice for a maid considering all maids ever do is complain."

"Alight good answer. A recent story for Ms. Rivera has come out have all of the girls supported her?"

"All of us, we saw the article this morning because it automatically came up on my Nook so I had to tell the girls and we are all helping out and supporting her."

"Well that's good that the princesses get along. Well next week check out Dylan TRP were we get a full one hour interview with Dylan!"

X

The Pero Garden….

Everyone walked into the restaurant they were eating lunch at. It was too late for brunch since we made too many stops on the way here.

"Where do you guys want to go next? If we still have time." Claire asked.

"THE MALL," Alicia said at the same time Josh said. "NOT THE MALL!"

"Fine we can go home." Alicia pouted.

"Nah," Kristen demanded. "Let's just go to the shops here they have a few places we can go."

"Agreed." The girls shouted in unison.

"NO!" The boys fired back.

"Look four boys say no. Three girls say yes. Boys win." Derrick smirked. Claire stuck her tongue out at him.

"That because we didn't bring the wicked witch of London. So do you want me to invite her...?" Kristen blackmailed.

"NO NO NO NO!" Josh screamed like a child.

"Fine then it's settled lets go." Claire said.

"Who's paying?" Cam asked.

"Well everyone should pay for their own meal." Claire and Alicia suggested.

"Damn I forgot my wallet!" Josh pouted.

"I think that it's my treat." Kristen said taking out a golden credit card.

"It's Kendra's right?" Claire asked.

"Yeah it's for needs and we need food and I haven't had time to go to the grocery store yet." Kristen stated.

A waitress came and Kristen paid for the meal. As soon as Kristen got the credit card back they left to go shopping.

About one hour later….

"We will never go shopping with you again! EVER." The boys shouted as they reached the castle.

"Eh cool for us we just needed bag boys you weren't actually shopping with us." Alicia said while laughing.

X

Kristen walked upstairs to see Massie and her party planner.

"Hi Kate, Massie how was class?" Kristen asked.

"Good. So um are we changing the theme?" Massie asked Kate.

"Well a lot of the Massie's world people have gone AWALL on us so I have no clue." Kate responded.

"I have a really good idea! A masquerade ball party. We have most of the supplies downstairs since Kendra was going to have a ball but all of the press came and the party got ruined. You won't have to worry about supplies. Food may be a problem you may need a knew –"

Kate cut Kristen off. "Alright I and Massie will get the rest done. Tomorrow morning meet me up here we'll start setting up. Thanks for helping Kristen."

"No problem Kate."

X

Kristen opened the door to see an un-happy Kendra with three kids.

"Kristen, I saw the castle on TV today. It was on a London gossip show. Now since Monday is you're day off I'll cut you slack. But where is Dylan she's coming with me. Anyways um this is Olivia, and Dempsey. And Marisol Gold. Um Olivia is Kemp's wife and Marisol and Dempsey are getting married can you please show them rooms.

Kristen's mouth dropped wide open this could not be happening she loved Kemp and now she had to leave him. He was the best thing in her life.

X

Massie was running down the stairs and Derrick was running up. They crashed into each other.

"Um I need some help in my room to move something. And Landon is still in class. So do you think you can?" Massie asked.

"No problem."

Massie led Derrick into her room and told him where to move the loveseat too. Massie sat on it while Derrick moved.

"Yeah Massie get up off it you should be helping." Derrick commanded.

"Nah!" Massie answered.

"Then I'll have to make you move." Derrick said. He picked Massie up off the seat and threw her on her bed she screamed.

Their lips touched and Massie screamed again. But they came together again.

Landon heard Massie scream so he ran upstairs to see if she was okay. He ran in when they where kissing.

"OH Harrington what the hell is you doing with my girl! You are going to"

X

I'm giving shout outs to anyone who reviews next chapter! Oh and I'm giving shout outs to paperpanda and .angel. Go read The Right Choice by paperpanda its amazing (Paper panda if your reading this update soon!) and The Good Girl by That. Little. Angel. Well all of That. Little. Angel's story's rock so read em. Anyways in the next chapter Landon will finish his sentence I left it at a cliff hanger sort of.

Review for Massie's party and Landon's sentence. Also at the ball no one knows who anyone is so if random people like crack parings start making out its normal.

Rajvee


	6. Chapter 6

Hi people of Royal Hell . I'm really torn weather this should be a clam or Clarington. I love both 100% but I can't choose so if Clare tends to run back and forth then that's why. Anyway warning every couple in this chapter is going to like a major crack. So don't get shocked so who do you think is going to end up together so far. And I know I put a lot of those italicized random comments in there I really like those so they will be in in this story for like ever.

-Massie and Derrick

-Dylan dies alone hehe

-Landon also dies alone

-Josh and Alicia

-Cam and Claire

-Kristen and Kemp

And I know that Olivia is way too slutty to be a classy princess but it's an AU.

Beware this is a crack chapter I think the story is definitely going to keep getting new pentagons and stuff. But lots of cracks.

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot line and my lame brand names that I make up.

And guess what _everything _will change in this chapter. So enjoy.

And I know I'm writing a novel of an AN but um Massie's party is a masquerade ball but it's a bright colored one not like a black and white one (a girl later in the story will have one like this).

**VERY MATURE CHAPTER WARNING**

X

"You fucking son of a bitch. Just go away now!" Landon cried out. He was obviously hurt about what Massie had done to him. He had never had anything like this happen to him before.

Landon walked into the bathroom near him and looked at his reflection.

Why would Massie want that Harris boy over me? Thought Landon. I'm so much hotter and richer if she marries me she gets the whole castle. This other boy however is so childish and classy, not.

X

Kristen's mouths dropped in awe as she saw this buttery blonde walk up to Kemp and kiss him on the cheek. She was frozen for about a minute and then she was snapped back into reality, literally.

Kendra snapped her French manicured fingers in Kristen's face. "Krissy, oh how I love that remind me to thank someone. Go get Dylan I'm going to fucking ruin her."

"Alright my wonderful queen," Kristen chanted out while bowing." Oh and I love your skin. So clam down I read it will cause wrinkles."

"Oh well thanks for the tip Kristen. That reminds me. Me and the girls are coming over tomorrow for homemade facials and a spa day so be ready."

Kristen nodded her head. Oh joy she thought. I get to give nude old ladies bathes, do manicures, and strip them (don't ask).

Kristen ran up the stairs and got Dylan. Kendra took her in the sleek car. She could hear some of Kendra's cursing but she calmed down a little. Gosh would Kristen die to hear what they where saying.

In the Car...

"Do you know what you did? You just showed our whole castle on live TV. There is no denying it now. If you think for one second I will drop something like this, just like a potato you need to get a reality check. Oh wait you already need one. Look I like my privacy and I don't like people to see my bedroom and-"Kendra cried out at Dylan. She tried to say more but Dylan cut her off.

"Bro," Dylan commented trying to be a smartass. "Not only did I show your whole castle. But I showed your hooker outfits and well all of your stupid love lingerie."

Kendra gasped in shock. Sure she had bought all of those useless things. But she didn't want the world to think she was a whore or even worse. _A hooker. _(AN I know a reviewer a while back said not to mention things like this but its going to be part of upcoming drama and if I don't tell you then you'll be just plain confused.) But then she realized she never used any of the stuff she had bought she just put it into a random box.

Kendra's signature smirk appeared on her face. "Well I never took picture in anything though so you have no prove its mine!"

"Well," Dylan's slimy voice slithered out. "It's a little thing called Photoshop. Get with the program grandma."

Alicia and Cam's room….

Alicia looked at the magazine article for the fourth time almost since she had woke up. She heard Massie come in and Cam was still asleep.

"Hey um Alicia, your dress for my party may look sort of weird. Since it's like a cocktail party dress. But since you have your known for your attitude and unique qualities I think you should still wear it." Massie greeted her.

"Thanks Mass, I'll definitely stick to it. So do you think paparazzi will be able to get in?" Alicia asked like she was worried.

"I hope not but after the interview yesterday I'm sure they'll figure out some way in. Hint it starts with Fame and ends with Whore." Alicia burst out laughing at Massie's sense of humor.

X

"Uh the streamers are messed up."

"NO the punch can't be spiked with alcohol the princesses can't drink that shit!"

"No those aren't the right masks; they are wedged over there in the corner."

Kristen smacked her head. This party was already a disaster. The people setting up apparently thought it was okay to mess up on Princess Block's twenty first birthday party.

Kristen looked up and saw Kemp walking into the room. A smile started to grow on her face when she remembered something. And the smile that never formed went away.

"Hey, babe." Kemp drawled at Kristen and gave her a long peck on the lips.

Kristen punched him on the arm. He didn't stop though so she had to smack his face slightly.

"What are you doing?" She hissed though her teeth trying to remain calm.

"Um what does it look like? Kissing ,my girl!" He proudly said.

"Kemp you're with Olivia now. Not me." Kristen explained.

"So…"

"No more just kissing me in public at least. Look I'm sorry Kemp it was not my dream when I heard Kendra say those words. I mean for once I felt like somebody, I didn't just feel like the Blocks servant I felt like something more." Kristen started to look down once she said that.

X

Claire and Derrick's room…

"C'mon Derry!" Claire pleaded.

"What!"

"I think Kristen is depressed about this new Olivia chick. So I'm helping her with the party."

"Nope, I promised Kemp that we'd double date with him and Olivia."

"But Derrick. I promised her and she's my best friend in the castle go take Massie, I heard Landon yelling at you its obvie that you two kissed."

And with that Derrick shut up and forgot about the date.

"Fine, but we still have to introduce ourselves to all of the new people."

X

Downstairs…

Dempsey was sitting next to Marisol and Olivia was next to Kemp. Olivia was acting like she knew Kemp all of her life but Marisol seemed really shy. Dempsey was being sweet and asking Marisol if she was okay.

"You okay Marisol?" Dempsey asked.

"Yeah, I just miss-"Marisol dully said and tried to continue but Derrick cut her off.

"Hi, guys. I'm Derrick and this is my fiancée Claire. And you are?" He asked.

"Marisol Gold. Nice to meet the two of you." Marisol stuck her hand out and Claire and Derrick shook it.

"Dempsey Solomon, I have been in Africa for a while now. I lost track of time and I totally forgot about the transferring castles."

Olivia ignored Derrick's question. Until Derrick gave her a stare.

"Olivia," Olivia snapped out. "Ryan. Hottest princess you'll ever meet."

Derrick tried to act nice but she seemed so damn, what's the word conceited.

_I thought all princesses were like that?_

X

Claire walked to the party room. Her and Alicia had volunteered to help set up. When Claire was talking to Marisol (who was gorgeous), Dempsey, and Olivia (not really talking more like small talk) she had saw Kemp get up and walk to the room.

Claire finally arrived to the room and her eyes were bowling balls when she saw what she saw.

Kemp and Kristen were kissing! Claire's mind started to race. Was he cheating on Olivia? Do Kristen and Kemp really have feeling for each other? I really don't want anymore house drama, thought Claire. First, me and Cam kiss, then Massie and Derrick. Well hello drama. Claire stopped thinking and watched the scene.

Kristen punched one of Kemp's buff shoulders but that didn't stop him. She finally had to smack his face.

What are you doing?" She hissed though her teeth trying to remain calm.

"Um what does it look like? Kissing, my girl!" He proudly said.

"Kemp you're with Olivia now. Not me." Kristen explained.

"So…"

"No more just kissing me in public at least. Look I'm sorry Kemp it was not my dream when I heard Kendra say those words. I mean for once I felt like somebody, I didn't just feel like the Blocks servant I felt like something more." Kristen started to look down once she said that.

Claire walked in and Kristen.

"Hey Kriss-"Claire started to annoy.

"Claire Juila Lyons, if you say one more word I will personally tackle you."

"Derrick!" Claire called.

"You wouldn't…"

"Try me."

Claire's relationship with Kristen was amazing. They argued but were best friends along with Alicia. Massie was never making an effort to hang out with the girls. And Dylan well no one likes her. But the three where super tight along with Derrick, Kemp, Cam, and Josh.

X

Getting Ready for the Party…. (Every room including Kristen)

Alicia and Cam's room…

Alicia fixed her navy blue dress. Her raven hair was up in a ballet bun as she started to do her makeup. She swiped on some eyeliner and eye shadow and called it good. But she grabbed her Mango Strawberry Blast Glossip Girl gloss and put it in her Louis Vuttion speedy

She looked at how sexy Cam looked. His expensive dress shirt and pants. The pants were navy to match Alicia's dress and one of his eyes. And his shirt was _light_ green. TO match his other eye. He didn't wear Dakkar Nior tonight he simply put on some Guilty Gucci that Alicia had made him buy from MASH.

X

Massie and Landon's room…

Massie adjusted her tiara. Landon had barley spoke one word to her after the Derrick incident but he had to forgive her. I mean it's her birthday for crying out loud.

Landon walked in as Massie fixed her high bun.

"You look," Landon said trying to search for the word. "Seriously sexy!"

"Thanks, I'm happy you're not holding a grudge against me about-"Massie had got cut off by Landon.

"Never," he coldly spat out. "Ever talk about that again. Massie Crane is only mine."

Landon wrapped his strong arms around Massie.

"Oh and who said I was changing my last name to Crane. I'll always be a Block and so will the rest of my future generations."

X

Olivia and Kemp's Room…

Kemp sat in his bed not giving a damn about Olivia. He really wished he had Kristen right now. She was real not fake, not snobby, rich or conceited. He just wanted to sit in the corner all night and sulk in the corner. The problem was Olivia was a major partier and she was an alcoholic. He perfered to party with people he liked not loathed.

"Whadda ya think?" Olivia asked and twirled three times for him.

Kemp stared at the slut like dress. It was _very _short like Dylan's. It barley covered her bust. Honestly she could get herself raped dressing like that. Actually, Kemp thought. I'm sure she is the rapist.

"Lovely." Kemp lied. He pictured Kristen in that dress. If she was wearing that all he'd want to do while she wore it was well _fuck her. _

X

Dylan and Josh's room (prison for Josh ha XD)

Dylan smudged her eyeliner. Kendra had just barley get away with her actions today. Dylan dropped her cotton swab and reached down to get it. Right as Josh walked in her reached down.

_Damn get a look at that ass without falling over._

Josh's eye's widened up big!

"UM you may want to pull your dress down." Josh suggested.

"And you may want to shut your smartass mouth tonight." Dylan snapped back at him.

X

The Ballroom…

As Kristen walked in she was handed a mask and put it on. She entered the room and looked around. Wow they had really outdone themselves. Kristen saw lots of masked faces in the crowd. She had no idea who anyone was in this chaos. A deep voice is what really caught her eye.

"Would you like to dance?" The mysterious voice asked.

Kristen nodded her head. What can go wrong?

_You have no clue gurl!_

X

Claire danced to the upbeat music. So far no slow songs had come on which was good since she had no clue where Derrick was. She didn't want to be dancing with a random stranger. She grinded a little but reminded her self she was a princess. Claire tried to keep up with the beat but she was so close to falling over. Until someone caught her.

"I hear rumors people are trying to spike the punch, must be true."

X

Dempsey had just seriously said that. He was such an idiot. Uh he was never going to get a chance to get in the masked hottie's pants now. Uh Marisol Gold, he tried to think but he was a monster. HE went through girls like tic tacks.

_But if only prince charming ate tic tacks..._

Its not that he didn't love Marisol. But he always wanted to be that player who just you know.

"Let's get out of here. To loud." Dempsey said like he was concerned.

"Thanks for catching me." The blonde thanked Dempsey.

"No problem, now c'mon let's get out of here." Dempsey said not even making it a question.

Dempsey led the blonde out of the party and saw people setting up food. He led her up to a random guest room.

"So not much of a partier?" Dempsey asked.

"No I am," the girl says trying to redeem her. "But it's just that uh not in the mood today."

_Well I think lil Dempsey's going to put you in the mood tonight!_

He moved his face down to hers and she felt his hot breath on her face. She tried to push herself away but every time he got closer than before.

Why fight it, thought the girl. And even though I can't see him through his mask he still seems cute.

(AN PS the masks don't cover the lips but that's the only part of the face you can see sorry.)

X

Massie danced with random strangers all night. Nobody knew it was her actually they just took a look at her C cup chest and of course we all know that most guys are the same.

Except this one. He came up to Massie but didn't even look at her chest. Just her face and her ruby red lips. Her amber eyes and her chestnut hair with fresh honey highlights.

"Hi," The boy casually greeted Massie. "Isn't this party awesome?"

"Yeah, it turned out amazing. Dontcha think?" Massie replied without even letting a heartbeat pass through.

_Wow, did anyone ever say this girl had a heart? Because it was sooo false. _

X

The boy had practically jumped on top of Claire; she only let him kiss her because he was too heavy. Claire tried to make it look like she was into the kiss but this guy seemed to _sloppy. _

He seemed like a guy you pick up on that stupid American show, "Jersey Shore".

X

Marisol sat on a stool at the imitation of a bar type thing. She twirled herself around a few times like a little kid would.

A boy came up to get a drink but instead he offered Marisol a drink.

"You've been sitting here practically since the party started," the stated. "I guess you can't choose a drink, how about I choose it?"

"Sure." Marisol dully replied.

The boy went into the back. "I hear they have an extended menu, I'll be there in a minute. Just lemme see the extended menu."

X

Back of the Bar type thing….

"So what can I get you?" The bartender asked the boy.

"A virgin pina colada."

"Coming up!"

"Wait, want to have some fun?"

"Why not."

"Give me a round of virgin pina coladas." The boy demanded handed the bartender some fifty dollar bills. "And spike them with alcohol, not _too_ much though. Maybe a few spoons."

"And…" The boy added. "Do the job right and there will definitely be more where that came from."

X

Okay so who is the boy? I really wanted to leave it at a cliff hanger since I like never do that. I know after the boy asked Kristen to dance I never added more but I promise I will next chapter. Anyways I promise to finish the party. And just an FYI I'm doing everyone's party but I'm going to space the chapters out. So it's not like party after party.

Last thing I need to do it shout outs.

-That. Little. Angel- Love ya girlie

-PaperPanda- Love you also girlie!

-CrazyCountryLove3- whose review was very snazzy I really liked it!

Anyways the next chapter will kind of be mature I'll warn you if my chapters get mature. But yeah this one wasn't too I hope.

Want a shout out? Simple just leave an anonymous review (with a name please but if you don't its okay) or logged in and you get a shootout bam that easy.

-Rajvee


	7. Chapter 7

Royal Hell people. Before I start I just want to say you're all very royal for choosing ma story to read.

And no AliciaxJosh sences I didn't really have anything interesting for them to do at the party. Same with Olivia but at the next party I promise they'll be included.

Um this chapter is sort of mature also if you can't handle it please just skip and PM me for any important details. But I'll keep it at rated T since I think that's appropriate if you think I should rate it higher then tell me in the reviews.

Recommended for kids 13 and older but if your older no biggie I'm only twelve and I'm writing this ;)

Yes things do get a bit sexual

Disclaimer; Don't own anything but my plotline

X

The bartender had worried expression on his face. The boy could tell.

"Are you sure it's okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," the boy says then took his mask off.

The bartender's eye's widened, "Yes sir anything else."

"Yes, I paid you _way_ too much for that small of a job. Make sure she has some kind of drink all night you can make it hard core or spike it. It must have some alcohol in it."

The bartender nodded his head and grabbed some glasses. He whipped up the pina colada, and grabbed a glass of champagne from the back. He took the bottle and dumped a lot of extra it in there. He handed the fluke of pina colada to the boy.

"Also make sure its something that will get her drunken champagne is a good start though." The boy complimented.

X

Dempsey had been kissing this girl for a few minutes and he was ready to move onto step three. He replayed the Dempsey Babe Method through his head.

He moved his head away a little and he sucked on the girl's neck. She still had her mask on and Dempsey still hadn't been able to get it off yet.

He went back to her lips and started to kiss her again when Dempsey stopped.

"Do you like need some water?" Dempsey asked.

The girl shook her head no. _Damn it, how am I supposed to get her to go to the next level! _Dempsey thought in his head.

X

Prince Landon worked his way through the crowd looking for Massie because it was important. He saw a girl with beautiful hair and pretty eyes. He knew it wasn't Massie but she was ten times prettier than Massie; even if her face was covered in a mask.

He really wanted to go and talk but he knew that he should be finding Massie. The princess and prince dance was in an hour and half and he didn't want to be dancing with a random masked person.

"Anybody ever told you're gorgeous," Landon tried to get the girl to turn her back the other direction. "Sweetheart."

The girl turned her head around along with her whole body, "pardon me?"

"Anybody ever told you your beautiful sw-"

"Um only blogs, paparazzi, magazines and press. Is that enough for you?"

"If you have to ask then it's not even close."

Landon smirked and the red haired girl pouted.

_OH Landon better stop the flirting now or else you could cause some major damage. _

X

Kristen had danced with the boy for two songs. She was really having fun but he didn't want to dance.

"Hey, come on out of here for a minute I have to show you something." The voice commanded.

Kristen followed since she was born she was always obedient pretty much. That's what happens to you when you work in a castle with somebody like Kendra all of your life. If someone were to tell her to have sex with them then she wouldn't fight it she would just do it or if somebody told her to get a job at a strip club she would do it. The only thing that she was never allowed to do was do anything to hurt any of the princes or princesses she promised Kendra years ago.

As they reached a small room where there was food being cooked by some of the caters the boy slowly removed his mask.

"KEMP," Kristen shrieked in fear. She made her tone more hush." I told you to stay away from me!"

"So Kristen you're my everything you're the one I like. I don't want to be with Olivia if throwing my prince position away is what it takes then I don't care." (AN just an FYI it's been about a month and half since the princesses and princes moved in.)

"Look Kemp I appreciate your passion but your with Olivia. I know your parents have you met how traditional they are. And seriously its not like you'd get a life away from the castle I'm technically Kendra and Massie's servants till they die and then I'm Massie's daughter and so on until I die and-"

Kemp shut Kristen up by pressing his warm lips to her cold nude lips. But Kristen broke away.

"Baby what's wrong?" Kemp asked.

"Uh shut up I'm not your baby anymore."

"Anymore, hmm. How about we do something Olivia's going away tomorrow and she'll be gone a whole week."

"Sorry Kemp, busy. Kendra and all of the other moms are coming over for a spa day."

"You and your damn job; Fine well technically you have Monday off to so lets do something then."

"Fine," Kristen grumbled giving him victory.

X

Dempsey kissed the girl a while longer and fidged with her mask until he fully got it off. And she somehow managed to pull his off too.

"CLAIRE!." He shrieked.

"Dempsey." She said at the same time.

Both were in shock for at least five minutes.

"I thought you were a random slut." Dempsey announced.

"Gee thanks. I thought you were just some man whore looking for sex." Claire told him. "Not that I'd ever do it with a masked man at a party."

"Um I think we should go back to the party." Dempsey suggested.

"Gladly." Claire screamed running out of the room.

X

Kemp kept his grip with Kristen while they danced. HE hadn't seen Olivia and he wasn't sure where he was.

"Dude I have to go check the food." Kristen told Kemp.

They both ran to the kitchen since if only one went it would look suspicious to people at the party.

Kristen yelled at the cooks that people were getting hungry and they needed to make more food faster and dinner was going to be served in two hours.

Kemp noticed that she was stressing so he lifted his mask off and hers also. He kissed her on the lips and Kristen couldn't take it anymore she fell for him once she would not fall for him again.

She lifted her knee up and was just about to hit him with it in the crouch area and tell him to just leave her alone until the door opened with about more than fifty cameras and flashing lights as Kemp was still kissing Kristen.

"Fuck, paparazzi." Kemp said in a hush voice.

It was too late to escape or something at least one-hundred shots of the two of them together had been taken.

Even after they stopped kissing people were still taking blurry pictures of them to sell their tabloids.

X

Massie noticed a boy staring at her all night. She was determined to find out who he was. She noticed that he wasn't dancing so she decided to go find out who he was once and for all.

"Who are you?" Massie snapped at him.

"One of your many admires." He said.

"Tell it someone who cares." Massie's snarky comment made the boy loose his confidence a bit.

"I really like you. I'm in love with you Massie Block. I've been living with you and I realized I love you! Not her." The boy whispered. When he said 'not her' he didn't point to anyone though.

Massie looked at his eyes through his mask and saw one blue eye and one green eye, "No. This cannot be happening." Massie told Cam.

X

Marisol drank a glass of what looked like regular water. She looked at the boy who kept ordering her drinks.

"Dude this is not water!" She snapped at him.

"That's the point." His calm voice purred quietly so she didn't hear. "One more _virgin _pina colada please, now finish up that pina colada and let's dance."

"Fine." Marisol grumbled. Having no control over what Marisol thought was happening.

X

Marisol went down to the dance floor after she had finished the last drink that the boy had insisted she drank.

"Yes," the boy quietly said so she wouldn't hear. "Paparazzi shit shit shit!" The boy pretended to be worried even thought he was happy about it.

Marisol and he danced but Marisol kept falling over.

"Water!" The boy yelled giving the bartender a strange look.

The bartender brought water and the boy practically shoved it down Marisol's throat.

They kept dancing after that and soon the paparazzi came over closer to them and a slow dance came on.

The two danced and Marisol once again fell and this time the boy didn't catch her. Instead he ripped her mask off and left her sitting on the floor while paparazzi took pictures of her.

"That's what you get," the boy told her. "For embarrassing me at _my _eighteenth birthday party."

Marisol looked confused for a minute until she finally figured it out," Derrick?"

But it was too late Derrick had already walked over away from the paparazzi shielding himself from the crowds.

He walked into a private room ignoring the sign on the door.

He practically jumped at the sight he saw.

Derrick squinted his eyes, "Massie?"

Derrick saw Massie completely naked. She was making out with Cam and they were moaning like no tomorrow. Her tanned hands were roaming his bare stomach.

X

(AN this is before Derrick walks in)

Massie felt weird being with Cam but she had no clue in the hell where Landon was and he was her next bet.

"DO you want to go somewhere more private?" Massie asked.

"Sure." Cam answered.

Massie led him into a room that you weren't supposed to go into but she had already seen numerous people going into some. They obviously wanted to get some in.

Massie sat next to Cam feeling awkward. They kind of just sat there and finally somebody made the first move.

Cam touched Massie's shoulder and moved his face closer to hers. And they kissed. The weird part was Massie didn't pull away; she let him explore her mouth.

_Oh Massie you know you want some..._

Cam started tugging at her teal dress and got it off. Massie started un-zipping his pants. Cam got Massie's lacy pink bra off and got a look at her cleavage.

Cam broke away to get a better look at her cleavage and Massie moaned for more.

He massaged her cleavage and planted kisses up her now bare stomach. Now all that was left to take off was her lacy white thong. And Cam was determined to get it off.

(An I know I'm going very sexual I'm sorry)

X

Landon kissed the girl and was on top of her and she was smiling against his warm lips.

Landon was determined to find out who this girl was she seriously was amazing. She really knew how to kiss. She wasn't taking her time with Landon she was going fast and aggressive letting lust leak out of all of the kisses. And she was experienced.

Landon reached for the girls mask off and gasped.

"Dylan?"

"Landon?"

Landon was shocked for a second but before he knew it was Dylan he was practically in love with her, "shh"

Landon went back to kissing her like there was no tomorrow. He didn't give a fuck if this was like his ex-girlfriend she was who he wanted. And instead he got Massie Block.

X

Cam got Massie's thong off and had her bare body all to himself. He re-positioned himself on top of Massie. He practically ate her face with these kisses and finally Massie asked, "What about Alicia?"

"She has the Hotz for Josh and I want them together. What about Landon?"

Massie frowned and Cam started kissing up her flat body again and she giggled, "He is in love with his old stylist Glori. Not me."

Massie's arms roamed his bare stomach as they kissed again and they heard the door open to hear Derrick. He ran out in about five seconds after seeing the two making out. He didn't even bother to shut the door.

And within second's paparazzi appeared taking photos of the two figures nude making out trying to enjoy a night.

X

The next morning...

Everyone was sleeping in late on this cozy Sunday morning except Olivia and Kemp.

"Bye Kemp, I promise baby I'll be back soon I family stuff I need to take care of. My mom's taking me to a resort." Olivia smiled and kissed him on the lips.

Kemp sighed and kissed back. "Bye I'll see you when you come back."

Olivia left and went into the car her mother had especially for her.

Kemp heard notices upstairs so he went to go see what was going on.

He noticed the noises were coming from Kristen's room. So he went up there to see what she was doing.

"Fuck," she yelled and then noticed Kemp walked in. "Read this." She demanded shoving her Nook in his face.

He grabbed the nook and scanned through an article about him and Kristen.

_The Royal Affairs_

_Many of us managed to get into Princess Massie Block's twenty first birthday bash last night and some people thought it was sick littelry. But some weren't busy at the party. The Blocks servant Kristen Gregory was spotted kissing our one and only favorite Male prince, Kemp Hurley. She's a maid and he's a prince what would they want with each other. Maybe he wants her to clean his bedroom? _

_Also the princess went missing after about an hour and half we wonder where our princess has gone. I managed to see Rivera hitting the dance floor solo though. And Hotz, dancing with two blonde Swedish girls who managed to snag two exclusive invites from Massie. _

Kemp put his head down in Nook. He knew the queen and the other mothers loved to read this gossip, including his. She was going to not be so happy after she read this.

X

Derrick got dressed and went down stairs. He reached for a red apple to eat when a tanned arm reached it first. His happy expression went away a little, over an apple.

"Wow, Derrick your love for red apples hasn't gone away." Marisol smugly said biting into the apple. "So um why did you do that to me last night?"

"Do what," Derrick innocently asked.

"You got me drunk; made me fall, didn't catch me, and of course took my mask off. I'm going to be the presses new Dylan Marvil. They're going to eat me up-"

"Sweetie," Derrick explained. "Um last time I checked, you're the one who did this to me! You embarrassed me by pretending to go out with me. Then danced with another boy and made out with him. Even though the press and my family knew we were dating and it was a whole joke to you! So I was giving you what you deserved for hurting me. Back then I really, really cared about you. And when I first saw you walk into the castle my feeling were starting to feel like they used to. But I had to stop myself."

"It's called being young Derrick. I didn't think you really developed feelings for me." Marisol recalled.

Marisol walked away after the last comment was made.

X

Kristen heard the phone ring. She knew it wasn't Kendra since she decided to go with the other mothers to get manicures and pedicures rather than a homemade spa day.

"Hello?" Kristen asked as she picked the corded phone up.

"Um," a thick French accent filled the phone. "Hello is this the Block Castle?"

"Who is calling?"

"Can you really not recognize me Kristen?"

"Griffin Hastings, I don't think Massie will want to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to her Kristen."

"I don't think Kendra's going to approve you calling- Wait! Where are you?"

"I'm in London. And Kendra called me actually."

"Why! And aren't you supposed to be in like Paris right now?"

"Look Kendra told me the work is getting out of hand for you so she hired me to help you I'm moving into the castle with you now I guess."

"Are you for sure?"

"Ye, Kristen I still have the text saved in my phone. Look I'm coming tomorrow I thought I'd let you know now."

And he hung up.

X

Massie walked to the kitchen. Everyone was up and smiling. She made eye contact with Cam and then back to Landon.

"Morning," Massie announced walking in. She noticed everyone really mixed up.

Usually Landon left an open space for Massie but today the spot was taken up by Dylan.

Massie shrugged it off and slid into the open space next to Derrick.

"So what did you think of the party last night?" Massie asked.

"Splendid," Landon answered.

"It was cool," Dylan coolly answered. "But I'm sure mine will be better."

"Yes, because stripper poles, paparazzi, and lingerie dancing is so much fun." Massie coldly announced.

"Well I think it was nice Massie, your dress looked so good on your and the designer who created the dress has a real talent. And the food was delicious." Claire piped up. "Dylan your party would take like three times the planning of Massie's for it to be better."

After Claire's last words there was some silence until Kristen finally spoke with her announcement she had.

"Okay so I don't know how many of you know Griffin Hastings? But he is a French guy, same age as us, and he's a French peasant. Apparently Kendra hired him to work here and he's coming tomorrow so I thought I'd let everyone know."

Massie's jaw dropped a little, "my mom hired him?"

Kristen nodded her head. "Apparently he called me this morning."

X

Kendra and William Block Castle

"Yes this is she," Kendra's booming voice said into the phone.

"Hello Kendra, I'm Amanda Williamson I shoot some of London's finest reality TV shows. Well I would love to shoot one with the princesses and princes. And that includes your maid. But you cannot tell them we'll be putting secret cameras all over the castle and this is great exposure for Massie to be the face of a new designer clothing line." Amanda convinced.

"I'll take it." Kendra snapped into the phone.

X

Okay so this is a really bad chapter but I'm starting to write the next one currently. So first things first there's going to be a reality show? Maybe. Secondly can you believe all of this crazy love drama so the next chapter is more of a Massie chapter? Some background information of her is going to be reveled. Also does anybody like Cassie I'm not sure if they were a one time hookup or if I'll bring them back but Massangtion fans I promise I'll include a massington scene too.

-Rajvee

Btw sorry for not updating for the longest period of time I really wanted it to be perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for all of the reviews everyone! Anyways I know some people are confused on whom Griffin is but he's coming in this chapter, so I'll explain his role. Also a lot of you are Massangton, some are Cassie, and then you have your die hard Clam fans (I am too ;) )

Anyways I can't give everyone their wishes I'll try to include all three.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plotline.

X

"Hello?" Kristen asked in the phone while Kemp was standing next to her.

"Kristen? It's Kendra. Has Griffin arrived yet?" Kendra asked. "Also today all princesses and princes are having dinner at my castle tonight. I have big announcement."

"No he hasn't-"Kristen said into to the phone.

"Well if you texted me when he arrived I'd appreciate it."

"Ok I will."

Kristen hung up her phone call with Kendra and noticed Kemp was still standing next to her.

"Where is everyone now?" Kristen asked him.

"They all went to their rooms and since Olivia's not home and Kendra canceled the spa day I say we make our own fun…" Kemp winked at Kristen.

Kristen was about to refuse but Kemp already picked her up bridal style in the main room where anybody could see. She insisted he put her down and she agreed to hang out with him.

X

Claire and Derrick's room…

Derrick and Claire both silently sat in the room with the occasional glare at each other. They weren't mad at each other but just confused. Derrick loved Claire but he wanted Massie and judging after what he saw last night Massie wanted Cam.

Claire was about to put headphones in and listen to music on her iPhone but she stopped herself. That wasn't how she ignored her problems.

"Derrick…" Claire started to tell him. "Last night at the party, when we all still had masks on I made out with Dempsey… butidon'thavefeelingforhim!"

Derrick didn't really seem to care; he stroked Claire's blonde hair, "Claire I have to tell you something too, and last night I saw Massie and Cam having sex. It hurt me because I used to kind of have a thing for Massie and I know you kind of had a thing for Cam too."

"I did, but honestly I think at this point in time we should stick together. Just not listen to what anybody else says no hookups and just be 'Clarick' because I've never had problems with you. And I think you're a really good guy."

Derrick smiled a little. "I agree completely, how on earth you are supposed to get queen if we both have feeling for someone else. And you're not so bad yourself."

_Awwwww….. _

X

Kristen's room…

Kristen heard the phone ringing. But Kemp was practically sprawled out on top of her so she couldn't get up. And to make it worse, he was tickling her that was her weakness.

He stopped ticking her for a second and she managed to say," Get off me the phone is ringing I need to pick it up!"

Kristen managed to get up; she starts to walk but her grabbed both sides of her waist, "not so fast..."

"What now?" Kristen moaned out.

Kemp smirked. "Kiss me."

"What?"

"You heard me, kiss me! Or else you're not going."

"Kemp, your being ridiculous,"

"Just kiss me Kristen that's all you have to do."

Kristen rolled her eyes and turned around. She moved her face closer to his and let her cold nude lips make contact with his for a few seconds and she broke away, "I kissed you, can I go now?"

Kemp nodded his head and Kristen ran down stairs to get the phone.

X

"Hello," Kristen said into the phone.

"Oh Kristen, its you." a timid and familiar voice was heard. "Yeah its Griffin, you planning on letting me in anytime soon the guard wouldn't let me in and said to call.,"

"I'm opening it give me a minute, and Griffin I'm warning you now these princesses are much worse than Massie was back when you guys you know… dated."

"Oh did Mass say anything about us getting back together? Because if she did, that's swell that means she isn't mad anymore!"

"Her jaw dropped a little, and she seemed pretty shocked when I brought you up, so I'm sure she's still mad."

"Ugh, the gate just opened, I'm coming in we'll talk more once I'm inside."

X

Landon and Massie's room…

While Massie had been showering Landon kept on thinking of Dylan, he knew he probably shouldn't go to her room to talk since Massie would notice he was gone so Landon took his phone out.

**Landon: Can't stop thinking you ;) **

**Dylan: Oh really? And why is that? **

**Landon: Your amazing at sex, I don't want Massie I just want you. **

**Dylan: Since when do you care about sex? And I bet Massie's not bad.**

**Landon: Massie is a virgin! She's waiting to loose her virginity till we get married; she's one of those traditional princesses. **

_Oh Landon if you only you knew... _

**Dylan: Ugh I can't stand Massie, ditch her for me ;-) **

**Landon: Dylan you know I can't I'm trying to figure it out.**

**Dylan: Fine. I have to go do TV stuff now. **

She was Landon's dream girl. The media had labeled Landon a softie, who cared about personality over looks and wasn't forcing a girl to do something she didn't' want to. But the media had no clue what Landon was.

Landon was a typical 20 year old boy; he just wanted a good fuck out of a girl. He had hoes, hookers and whores number's on speed dial. He wasn't some polite prince that everyone thought he was. He was a horny, normal, kid.

If it wasn't for his parents he would have gladly already dumped Massie's ass.

X

Massie removed her clothes getting prepared for a shower. She took her thong and lacy bra off. She smiled to herself at the though of Cam last night.

Massie turned the shower on waiting for the water to warm up.

No guy had ever wanted her way Cam did last night. Not even Landon. She knew she couldn't be with Cam and that she should stop thinking about him but she wanted to feel wanted, not living in someone's shadow like the way she felt with Landon.

Massie rolled her eyes, she just loved getting attention. And Cam gave her plenty of it, Landon however not so much. She furiously tapped her nails on the marble sink thinking of ways to get his attention.

She saw a random catalog in the corner of her eye. Massie had a grin on her face, not necessarily a grin but more of a smirk. She pulled it out from where she saw it and saw a whole bunch of lingerie models. Massie took her iPhone out and started dialing.

"Hello this is Princess Block," Massie said into the phone. "Yes its she, can I please get _all _of the lingerie in your latest issue."

X

Alicia and Cam's room…

"Look Cam, you're a sweet guy but I'm not even sure anymore-"Alicia started to say and Cam cut her off.

"You like Josh? Because I like Massie, you're a sweet girl but we aren't meant to me. So I have a deal for you, if you help me try to get Massie I will try to help you get Josh." Cam proposed.

"Whoa it's like you took the words right out of my brain. And how exactly do you plan on doing this?" Alicia folded her arms across her chest knowing that this wouldn't work.

"It's taken a lot of planning, I'll tell you everything later. "Cam explained.

X

Kristen opened the door seeing the tall figure giving him a hug, "Griffin." She smiled at him.

"Kristen, you're still so short. So where are Mass and everyone?"

"Calling her Mass is probably going to get you into some bull shit you know."

"I'm not here to make things right with Massie ok. I get what I did lying to her telling her I was some rich French man was wrong, when I can barley get by on life. But she needs to understand, before she knew all that we had a connection."

"Griffin, you know what Massie is like, she's not going to forgive you now look, just stop! I don't want more drama in this house."

"More? And fine Kris just because I feel like with all these princesses and princes I think were going to have to stick together."

X

Josh and Dylan's room…

Josh was laying in bed his head nestled deeply into the soft pillows; the silk blankets above him. Sleep was never a good thing to him. When you think sleep you think of sleeping with someone. Cuddling and kissing, and sweet name calling.

But Josh never got that. If Dylan was really in a bad mood she's make Josh sleep on the floor. His back was so sore from that. She never even tried to make their relationship work. Josh knew Landon and Dylan and got it on last night.

Josh had looked through Dylan's texts earlier; he knew that she didn't want him. Josh didn't care that much though. He had known this all from the beginning. Who he really felt bad for was Massie.

Massie w as a really sweet girl in Josh's opinion, she was classy and she had her priorities straight; but she wasn't a total bitch about it. She tried to make her relationship with Landon not to PDA like, but she did things together in public every now and then.

Josh hated to see Massie being used by Landon, all he wanted was sex. And Massie wanted a relationship, which is what Massie thought she had. But she was wrong…

X

Dinner that night…

That night Kristen had a warm smile on her face preparing herself for what she was about to do.

Griffin had come a few hours ago but nobody had seen/interacted with him. His big appearance was going to be made at dinner, and by his big appearance it meant, all hell breaking loose.

x

"Hey," Massie hissed at Griffin as she passed him taking a seat at dinner.

"Massie, looking lovely as usual," Griffin smiled.

"Griffin, take two steps back, your till not forgiven, I just don't want awkward tension in the house." Massie growled at him.

"Sorry babe-"Griffin started but Massie had interrupted him.

"Do NOT call me babe. I don't like you. I'm not sure why my mom would even think to hire you!"

Griffin rolled his eyes at Massie and she mouthed to him, "Don't act like your popular here."

X

After dinner…

"Lovely." Massie opened her package fingering the lace lingerie inside the boxes.

There was a note in the inside, something Massie would have never thought to see.

**Dear Princess Massie,**

**Were thrilled that you ordered the entire collection. As you're getting more famous around the UK and we need a new spokes-person for our line, we would like to offer you a job as a spokes-person for our company! Please contact us and let us know your thoughts. **

Massie grinned a little bit. That note was the answer to her prayers,

She trotted back to her room. Landon was in his bathroom doing god knows what. But Massie knew it would take him a while. She went into her bathroom taking the box with her.

She picked random lingerie that looked the least covering. She stripped nude taking off all her clothes and putting the lingerie on.

She stepped out of her room making sure that Landon was still busy in the bathroom which he was, so she stepped back into the bathroom and did seductive makeup and made her hair have a wind swept look.

She stepped out the of the bathroom and practiced posing on the bed waiting for Landon to come out.

She was breathing hard, the thoughts going to through her head were, "_what if I don't pose right!? What if he doesn't like lingerie and he likes nude girls!? What if.._."

Massie stopped because she heard Landon in the bathroom fidgeting with the lock. Which meant it was show time, time to dazzle Landon with her star qualities.

Landon walked out of the bathroom not really paying attention, he looked up for one second and saw Massie, "damn girl..; is this just for show..? Or am I getting some tonight."

Massie bit her lip a little thinking of a cute and sassy comeback, "depends. Do you think your worthy of getting some with me?"

Landon pretended to think about it a little, "I'm not going to answer that. Now let's proceed."

He sat on the bed with Massie placing her on his lap kissing her neck and biting her lingerie a little. He ran his hands up her body, slowly, touching every place on her body.

He took her off his lap and threw her on the bed, and then threw himself on top of her.

_And we all know what happens next…._

X

So that's the end of it. I feel like I took so long to update and that's why the chapter so short. Now if anyone is still confused on Griffin's character, basically he's Massie's ex boyfriend who said he was rich and everything, but really he's just a peasant.

Landon is supposed to be a man whore. That's the image I'm going for of him.

Um so the next chapter is going to start the reality show, which is going to screw EVERYONE over.

So I know it's been forever since I updated and I'm sorry I deleted pretty much all my other stories just to focus on this one.

PS last thing, next chapter Olivia will be back, I didn't really include Marisol, Dempsey, or Olivia in this too much because honestly their just minor characters.

-Rajvee


End file.
